


Car Radio

by typewriterlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriterlights/pseuds/typewriterlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has to deal with his thoughts without Phil there with him<br/>Based on the song Car Radio by twenty one pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Radio

**Author's Note:**

> (edit: 1 year later) Yeah so this was my first fic ever and looking back on it, it's not that gr8 but I'm leaving it up for posterity.
> 
> So, this has death mentioned in it, so don't read if you are triggered by that. Stay safe guys!

“Is there anything left for me anymore?”

Those were the words being screamed over and over again in Dan’s mind. There was no way to quiet the dismal thoughts flying through his head. Phil was the light shining through the seemingly endless darkness. But that light had been extinguished. Dan could remember the way his blue green eyes would sparkle when they caught the light, and even in his final days, lying in the hospital, the brilliant glow never left them. It was a glow he would never see again. No one could ever replace Phil.

Dan was alone with his thoughts for the first time in a long time.  Ever since he met Phil there had never been a dull moment, life seemed like it had a purpose. But now, purpose had died along with Phil, and Dan was lost.

The sense of purpose is immensely fleeting, and the same goes for a human life; they both can be gone in a mere instant.

There was no way for Dan to take his mind off of every negative, self deprecating thought that took up residence in his already crowed mind. Whenever Dan felt these thoughts creeping up on him before, the ever vigilant Phil would notice. Phil would always notice, and he would always help quiet Dan’s pessimistic introspection. Now there was nothing stopping these terrible thoughts from waging war on the young man’s sanity.

Death stole Dan’s anchor, his light at the end of the tunnel, and now he was left free falling into the darkness. Dan hated feeling so helpless and alone, he even felt slightly abandoned. He knew he couldn’t blame Phil for anything; he was just too selfless to have anything be his fault. What was Dan going to do? He felt every gloomy idea he ever had crash against his skull, like a vengeful wave attempting to drown everything in its mighty wake. He felt like he lost the ability to breathe normally.

He couldn’t remember a time since he met Phil that he spent so much time lost in his own thoughts. And then, amidst the treacherous storm that was Dan’s mind, a new idea came to him. He realized why all of this had affected him so much. It was because Phil protected him from his own thoughts. Phil was the barrier that kept the waves of negativity back, but now that barrier was gone, and along with it, Dan’s mental stability. Previously, it had seemed that a smile from Phil could cure any ailment. This time it was Phil who was causing the immeasurable pain, by breaking Dan’s heart in a way that it could never be repaired again.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's really short, but it's sort of my first time writing stuff like this so i'm still working on it.


End file.
